


【圆顺】温和的走入那个良夜

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 今夜的风和雪都不温柔今夜的风和雪，太温柔
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 5





	【圆顺】温和的走入那个良夜

**Author's Note:**

> 圆顺/现背
> 
> 短打睡前读物

“不要温和的走入那个良夜。”

很热。

权顺荣是被屋子里的热气蒸醒的。实际上屋子里的暖气开的不高，他掀开被子翻了个身，又觉得身上有些冷了。于是立刻把被子盖上，整个人缩成一团。

全圆佑去哪里了？权顺荣盯着酒店的书桌看了一会儿，仔细回想着自己睡着之前的事情。他记得全圆佑好像坐在那儿，暖黄色的灯光打在他脸上。然后自己看了他一会儿，觉得眼睛有些疲倦，于是说，“圆佑，好刺眼啊。”，全圆佑就把灯关掉了。他于是一个人坐在黑暗里，手机屏幕上的光照在他脸上，虽然很微弱，但是权顺荣还是能看清他的脸。

全圆佑会不会太小心了，权顺荣心里想。

他为什么，因为自己不过是说了一句灯光好刺眼，就把灯关掉了呢。他的意思是，因为他们谁也不必迁就谁，全圆佑不是在看手机么？在这个空间里，当关灯和开灯成为对立的矛盾项，他为什么会顺着自己把灯关掉了呢？

没有道理。

没有道理，是很没有道理吧？可是之后还发生了更过分的事情。

他有点记不清了，因为自己睡着了，所以是半梦半醒之间发生的事情。全圆佑坐在床边拨开他的刘海，他的手也温温的，并不是自己想要的温度，所以下意识的撇开了脑袋。然后是很轻很轻的叹息和房间关门的声音。

  
  
  


全圆佑到底去哪里了？权顺荣从枕头底下把手机摸出来，屏幕的亮度过高刺的他眯起了眼睛，已经快要十二点了。

他想问一下全圆佑去哪里了，还没等他找到聊天的软件，门口又传来房卡和感应器碰撞的滴滴声。玄关那里开了一盏灯，房间里还是黑漆漆的，所以权顺荣又把眼睛闭上了。

全圆佑走过来的时候，看到权顺荣闭着眼睛，睫毛一颤一颤的，他的心也跟着一颤一颤的。

分明也不是装睡的行家，就算整个人埋在被子里只露出眼睛，也暴露了自己已经醒了的事实。全圆佑也不打扰他，只是坐在床边，手隔着被子落在他身上，也是轻轻的。

  
  
  


权顺荣终于忍不住睁开眼睛的时候，全圆佑正在盯着他看，见他终于忍不住不再装睡了，轻轻的笑了一下。他的手在他额头上靠了一下，问他，“进来的时候吵醒你了？”

“没有，你进来之前就醒了。“一开口才觉得嗓子疼，权顺荣咳嗽了一下，目光扫到床头柜上放着矿泉水的瓶子。全圆佑顺着他的目光望过去，给他拿过来。

“去哪里了？”喝了水才觉得嗓子好了一点，全圆佑手上挺热的，权顺荣嫌他摸自己额头也热，又钻回被子里去了。把瓶盖扭上递回去的时候，又摸到他另一只手凉凉的。

“烧糊涂了吧，我出去之前跟你说去买药了，你还答应了。别动，让我摸一下额头。”他按住权顺荣乱动的手，权顺荣也不和他闹，就乖乖躺着，脸颊红扑扑的。

“你怎么一只手凉一只手热？”权顺荣问他，试图把他有些冰凉的手往自己脸上贴。

“嗯，怕冷到你，放在被子里捂了一会儿，不然我也摸不出来。”全圆佑把放在他额头上的手放下来，也没有阻止他握着自己有些凉凉的手，还问他，“热么？”

“烧的慌。”他叹了口气，“但是好像又挺冷的。”

窗外好像还在下雪。冬天了，全圆佑刚从外面走回来，身上还带着些许的寒气，当然有些冷了。但是被子里面是温暖的，权顺荣心里想，应该已经过了十二点，这么晚了全圆佑还出去买药，今天还下雪了。

雪落下的声音又轻又缓，快要听不见了。

“当然冷了，你在发烧啊。”全圆佑捏捏他的脸，“我去把空调再调低一点，屋子里太干燥了。”

然后他站起来，就被权顺荣拉住了手。

“怎么了？”于是只好又坐下，顺便帮他整理了一下被子，“你一直闷在被子里，当然热。”

权顺荣不说话，但是好像又不高兴了，看着他的时候也嘟着嘴。眼睛里好像很委屈似的，眼角耷拉着，看上去没什么精神。

但是脸颊红扑扑的，还是很可爱。全圆佑在心里想。但是也只想想，说出来权顺荣该要嚷嚷着害羞了。嘟着嘴也很可爱，如果不是他在生病的话，全圆佑觉得自己应该会毫不犹豫的去亲一下。

但是是不行的，如果自己也生病的话，就要拜托别人来照顾他们两个了，全圆佑不愿意，于是他只是在心里想了一下，然后又笑了一下。

  
  
  


全圆佑为什么要笑呢？权顺荣不明白。

是因为自己这样太狼狈了，还是因为别的什么。好吧，他承认生病是挺狼狈的，生病是一件很讨厌的事情。因为不舒服，觉得很难受，所以连一点委屈的情绪都被无限的放大了。就比如

为怕打扰他睡觉所以把灯关掉这种事，再比如出去买药吧，可是又是下雪天。他分明是最讨厌麻烦别人的，即使是男朋友也不想这样。

“怎么不说话啊，那我去给你冲药好不好，你一会儿喝了明天早上就退烧了。”全圆佑见他没什么反应，抓着他的手晃了晃。

权顺荣没来由的就很想掉眼泪。

不是因为生病什么的，不是因为觉得不舒服什么的。好吧，还是有一点的，因为他很讨厌生病。可是都是因为全圆佑太温柔了。全圆佑不也是跟他一样刚在这个城市结束了演唱会的日程，今天他们本来应该在这里随意逛逛的，谁不累啊，非要在酒店里消磨一天。

他在全圆佑面前向来是没什么遮掩的，就说是借着生病的原由好了，难过的时候就是要哭的，因为……

全圆佑叹了口气，给他把眼泪抹去了。

“很难受么？我看烧退了一点啊，我给你冲药吃好不好。”他也没想到权顺荣会掉眼泪，会是什么原因呢？权顺荣抓着他的手不放，他一时半会儿也走不开。

权顺荣坐起来推他，大概是也不好意思，他说，“圆佑，你快去洗澡。”

“我出门之前洗过了。”全圆佑不知道他怎么又想到这件事了，但也是顺着他说。

权顺荣吸了吸鼻子，“哦，但是你刚才出门了，你快去洗澡。”，他终于放开了全圆佑的手，“我自己弄就好了。”

“也好，睡了一天了，老躺着头疼。”全圆佑站起来把药拿过来，对着说明书细细跟他说哪个药怎么吃。权顺荣低着头听了个大概，指头在被子上划来划去的，被全圆佑捏了一把脸颊肉。

“疼！”他叫嚷着揉了揉脸颊。全圆佑真的使了点劲在手上，是真的有点痛了。权顺荣给自己揉着脸委委屈屈的看着他，全圆佑注视着他仿佛泛着水光的眼睛，又笑了一下。

“疼了也不掉眼泪，刚才怎么自己哭起来了。”他把权顺荣拉过来，就坐在自己面前。

“就……”权顺荣支支吾吾了一会儿也没说出个所以然来。全圆佑本也没想着问他些什么，给他揉了揉脸让他自己冲药喝。想了想权顺荣的话，于是拿了浴巾又去洗了个澡。

  
  
  


今天好像确实挺冷的，权顺荣听着窗外呼啸着拍打着窗檐的风就知道了，况且还下了雪。也不知道全圆佑是走去的药店还是怎么样。他听见浴室里传来哗哗的水声，心不在焉的把药喝了下去。

要是带着一身寒气睡觉，像他一样发烧了怎么办。

  
  
  


洗完澡之后已经快要半夜一点了，全圆佑看到扔在酒店桌子上的杯子，底下还有一圈黑色的药渣就知道权顺荣已经喝过药了。他收拾好东西关了灯，床上的一点光亮帮他照着路。

“在看什么笑的这么开心？”全圆佑躺在他身边，都不用他捞一把，身边的人就一骨碌往他怀里滚，他说，“圆佑，你身上好凉。”

“我刚才洗的可是热水澡。”全圆佑又摸了摸他的额头。

“可能是我身上太热了，你冷么？今天外面下雪了，好像也挺冷的。”权顺荣摸了摸全圆佑的胳膊。

“我不冷，你像个小火炉一样，一会儿嫌我身上热了，睡着了要踹我。”权顺荣听了真的来踹他，被全圆佑夹住了腿，也不动了。

“快睡吧。”全圆佑说，“等明天就好了，我们回宿舍，回家。”

他听到一声很轻的回应，一会儿权顺荣把手机也关了，放在枕头下面。

  
  
  


又过了一会儿，权顺荣转过身来。他已经适应了黑暗的眼睛就忽然与全圆佑对视了，于是他抿了抿嘴，又往全圆佑怀里靠了靠。

又过了一会儿，全圆佑听到他说，“圆佑，对不起。”

像是某些早已料到的事情一样，全圆佑没有说话，只是揉了揉他的头发，等他继续说下去。

“今天本来应该和大家一起出去玩的，结果因为我在酒店里闷了一天。”怀里的人低下头，全圆佑正好碰到他下巴，“还要担心我，好烦哦。”

“我不觉得烦。”他缓缓开口了，“而且我也不是特别喜欢出门。”

“可是我们没有来过这里。”权顺荣还是觉得可惜。

“你不是也没出去逛么，那下次我们可以再一起来的。”全圆佑安慰他。

“几年前有一次我生病的时候，不小心错过了公告，然后你打电话回来，你还记得么？”全圆佑顿了顿，好像在回想那时候的事情，“在节目录制的后台打电话给我的，我都不知道还有摄像机在 。我迷迷糊糊的听到你，好像很担心的声音，竟然觉得有点高兴。”

“那时候我才知道，原来被别人担心着，是一件很幸福的事情。”他看着权顺荣额前的刘海，还是没忍住吻了一下他的额头，“如果顺荣觉得很烦的话，我会有点难过。”

“我不是那个意思！”权顺荣急着要解释，被全圆佑打断了，他说，“我也不是那个意思。”

见过你十五六岁的眉眼，喜欢你十八九岁的笑脸。爱你二十几岁朝气蓬勃，上扬的嘴角，也接纳你一切的脆弱与不安。

因为在这个温暖的故事里，打从一开始，就是用双箭头谱写的爱的诗篇。

“你应该，懂我的意思。”全圆佑又说。

“我是说，晚安。”

怀里的人也浅浅的回了一句，风也不吹了，夜半里，一切都安睡。

  
  


诗人说，不要温和的走入那个良夜。可是那是个太遥远的事情，有关宇宙，光阴与时间。

今夜的风和雪，都不温柔。

可是若是如此，还能温和的走入每一个良夜，便是在不觉之中，也融化了风雪。

所以，他尚且温和的走入了那个良夜。

END.

如果喜欢的话希望可以留下一个评论

希望你可以在每一个良夜安睡

晚安


End file.
